


Destiny, Oh Destiny

by Poetgirl616



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Teresa isn't in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glade was made up of boys, that's how it has always been. Every month like clockwork the Box brought a new one as a Greenie. . . . .until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner movies, the series, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary:_ _The Glade was made up of boys, that's how it has always been. Every month like clockwork the Box brought a new one as a Greenie. . . . .until now._

_**Prologue: Greenie** _

I woke up to loud noises and the feeling that I was moving quickly, but not going anywhere. Air was rushing past me, _roaring_ past me, and so were the flashing lights on cement walls. Speaking of walls. . . The walls, floor I was laying on and the ceiling were wire.

It was a cage. I was in a cage.

The cage was dark, except for periodic flashes of white light. I was alone, but not.

There were shapes spread around the cage. I could see boxes, large bundles of something and-wait. . .was that a goat?

The clop of hooves and bleats confirmed my suspicion.

I noted the position of each object, head whipping around to try to find a way out.

Suddenly, the cage jerked to a stop and the force of it knocked me onto my back. I groaned, my back aching. There was a sound, the previously red light turned green and two huge squares parted, blinding me.

Clamoring.

That's what I could use to describe what I heard afterward. Voices, laughter, footsteps, the bleating of the goat and other sounds I didn't recognize.

"Oh, I bet it's something good this shipment!"

"Do you think he brought us more animals? I'm running a bit low on goats."

"I bet he'll be a Slicer."

"Only one way to find out."

My eyes adjusted to the light and I started when a large body dropped down to land in front of me. I scoot my body back until I hit the side of the cage, just now realizing that the body was male and I wasn't wearing much. I could see the very tops of my thighs and my breasts were nearly bare the neck line was so steep and wide. The material was dark, like the cage before the light flashes.

The male was huge. His dirty blonde hair was short and closely cut, his skin red from sun and blue eyes wide.

My heart beat quickened, fear gripping my spine and I crawled to the side, trying to move as many crates between us as possible.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A male voice yelled from above.

"It's a girl." The male in front of me murmured, so softly I had to strain to hear. His fists clenched and started to tremble at his sides.

"Well, where is he?"

"Come on, Gally! What's going on down there?!"

'Gally' spun, his head titled upward to the hole. "It's a shucking girl!" He bellowed up.

Immediately, noise exploded from above.

"What?!"

"How is that possible?"

"Are you sure, mate?"

"A girl?"

"Someone get Alby!" An accented voice ordered, an air of authority ringing in it. "Gally, bring her up."

Gally turned and took two steps. That's all it took.

In a panic, I started throwing the smaller boxes at him, working my way through the closest piles to me.

He stopped in his tracks and shielded his head with his arms. "Ow! Hey! You stop that!"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, scooting to another pile when mine ran out.

"Gally?" The accented voice called out.

Gally ignored the voice and still shielding his head, he took some steps my way.

"I mean it! Leave me alone!" I threw a slightly heavier box and was rewarded with a curse and a heavy thump. I peeked over my pile and saw Gally slumped against a crate two feet away, holding the side of his head.

"Gally, what's going on down there?" A new voice asked, this one had even more authority in it.

"I don't want him in here! Make him leave!" I answered instead from my hiding place behind a large crate.

"Okay, I can do that. My name is Newt, and you could say I am that shanks boss, well one of them. Alby is the main boss, though. You still need to come out so we can have our med-jacks check you over." The new voice was gentle and soothing. "We need to get those crates you have in there with you, too."

I bit my lip, turning my attention on Gally. "Does he have to be there?"

"Not if you don't want him to be." He assured me.

I made a mental assessment of my emotional state. I was getting cold, my legs were starting to hurt, I couldn't feel my bum and I really wanted new clothes.

I frowned as something Newt had said stuck with me. Something sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. . .

 _Ah, well._ I thought, shrugging. _If I can't remember it, it must not have_ _been_ _too_ _important_.

"Alright, I'll come up, but only if it's you doing it." I called up, a little nervous of the reaction I would get. As far as I could tell, he was nice, but I didn't know him.

"Okay, I'm going to lower a rope down so I can pull you up." He replied, and after a very short wait, a rope was indeed thrown down into the cage as was promised.

I pushed myself off the floor and walked to the rope, eyeing it apprehensively for a moment.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this in a tiny cloth._ I thought as I glanced up to the top. I hesitantly gripped the space five inches above my head and made a small jumping movement, locking my knees together to hold my weight.

Grunts and shouts to pull was all I heard for a few seconds, before I was hauled up. My knees landed on soft grass and I had to blink a dozen times to be sure, but I saw a huge opening with trees all throughout the outer rim of the circle.

A throat clearing thought my attention and I snapped my eyes back to where I'd been.

Surrounding the hole in the ground was at least twenty or so males, they were all staring at me.

I sat up quickly, my face burning a bright red as I remembered that I was practically wearing nothing. All twenty faces wore varying expressions of shock or a darker emotion that I recognized, some were outright staring.

One face in particular stood out.

"Alby?" I whispered, my legs moving before I could tell them to, launching my body at him. "Alby!"

Overwhelming relief surged through me, covering the fact that his stiff form was taking a bit to embrace me back, but his arms did curl around me.

"You know her?" Newt questioned, eyebrows raised and face surprised.

"No. I don't recognize here face or voice." The leader responded, voice strained and off.

I pulled back, running for Newt. "Isaac!"

The stunned blonde stumbled with the force of my embrace.

Everything had clicked when I saw the soft, dark skinned face and kind eyes.

I remembered.


	2. Hello my name is

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner series, the movies, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**_Chapter One: Hello! My name is. . ._ **

I pulled away from Isaac, noticing the confused and interested group around us. The same expressions were on the faces of the two people I recognized. 

I turned to Alby, still holding on to Isaacs arm. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

There was much to talk about and the sooner we talk, the better. 

"We can go to Homestead." Alby replied, starting to walk before I could ask about it. 

"Alright, you lot! Those crates won't move themselves, get to work!" Gally shouted, taking the attention from me. 

I let them lead me to a structure that I suppose looks like a house. A few more were spread out in certain points of the clearing. I followed Alby and Isaac inside the house they'd lead me to and the first thing I saw was wood. 

Everything I saw was made out of wood. 

The walls, floor, ceiling, table, chairs, and eating tools were carved or built. 

I liked the smell. It made me think of creation.

I was still amazed at how something so large and awkward could be made into something beautiful. 

Newt chose to speak first, eyebrows furrowed and his hands on his hips. "You know our names, you're a girl and you haven't asked us a million questions about how you got here or why you're here. None of those things happen. Ever."

"Do you remember your name?" Alby added, dark eyes drilling into me. 

"Of course I do, I'm Asha." I answered, giggling. 

"Do you remember anything else about yourself? Anything at all?" Alby asked, studying my face. 

I nodded, flashes of memory playing in my mind. 

Newt and Alby shared a glance, ignoring me in favour of a private conversation with their eyes. Choosing to push the memories aside for another time, I quickly and deftly slid out of the dress, stepping to the side as it pooled at my feet. 

My movement caught the attention of the pair and they broke their silent exchange to glance at me.

Alby jolted, immediately turning his face away and his feet scrambling as he quickly walked backward, his back hitting the table. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" 

"Does my body not please you?" I asked, frowning at first one man and then the other. 

Newt had shielded his eyes and fumbled to remove his shirt one handed while not uncovering his eyes. Once he managed, he leaned forward and offered the shirt to me. "You surprised us is all, love, shedding your dress like that." 

"You seem like a nice girl, Asha, but we don't know you and you don't know us." Alby answered in a gentle voice. 

I was confused. Didn't they want me to please them? 

I didn't understand. 

"I don't understand. I am yours. I am meant to please you, that is my purpose for being. Do I not please you?" I glanced at each male, hoping I was wrong in thinking that they did not want me. 

"What?!" Alby shouted, body posture tensing. 

"I am here to service you, Newt, and those you choose for me to service." I replied, puzzled by his response. 

A sound kind of like a growl came out of his mouth, his hands balled into fists and then he was storming out of the building without a glance. 

Tears burned in my eyes and a terrible churning started in my belly. 

"No, no! Sh, don't take it to heart, love. He isn't angry with you, he just needs a little time to process what this means." Newt assured me, putting his shirt into my hand. "You confirmed without a doubt that someone put us here intentionally, but we don't know who or why." 

"It's not me?" I checked, wiping my eyes. 

"No, love, it's not you." He reassured me with a small smile. 

Shouting made us break apart, Newt frowned at the door. "What have those thanks done now?"

He walked away then, leaving me inside Homestead. 

I watched him go, biting my lip and shifting in place. Should I go after him? Did he want me to?

I thought back, looking for any signs or words indicating I wasn't supposed to follow him. Nothing. He hadn't directly told me to stay or go with him. 

Curiosity ate at me, I wanted to know what was happening out there. So, I left Homestead and sought to sate my need to know. 

Alby was surrounded by five other males, Newt stood a little off to the side speaking to him. 

"What do you mean?" A thin male with dark skin that was a few shades lighter than Alby asked, frowning at the leader. 

"She remembers her name and she said that her purpose is to. . . . _service_ me, Newt and whoever else the two of us decide." Alby growled, beginning to pace. "She hasn't said anything more about the people who sent her here." 

They were talking about me? Why would that make Alby sound so upset? 

"What?!" A blonde male with a thick build shouted, pale skinned face turning red. 

"How is that fair?" 

"What do you mean service?" 

"It means that she'd----that we would----it's an offering of her body to us." Alby managed finally after struggling with his words a bit. His hands scrubbed harshly at his head, running down his face. 

"Are there more girls coming?" 

"Where would she work?"

"She's obviously not going to be a runner." 

The noise level increased as many people tried to talk all at once, some even over each other. 

The sun was very warm on my skin, it was getting almost too hot. 

A loud thump beside me drew my attention to a male carrying an harmful of vegetables. His brown eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. 

Oh, right. I'm naked. I remembered, glancing down at myself. 

"Asha! What are you doing?!" Alby shouted, running over and grabbing my arm. He steered me back inside Homestead, ripping the forgotten shirt from my hand and dropping it over my head. "You can't go outside without any clothes on, Asha, it's not appropriate." 

"Why?" I asked innocently, truly curious to know.

"What-why?! Because----you can't just go around naked! Nothing will get done!" He blustered, waving his hands. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." I murmured softly, hanging my head.

I had done something I wasn't supposed to, he wasn't pleased with me. 

Alby sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "It's alright, you're new here, you didn't know better. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry. Just don't----just don't go outside without clothes anymore, okay?" 

"Okay." I agreed readily. 

"You must be hungry, I'll have Frypan make lunch. Stay here, don't open the door for anyone except Newt." He gestured for me to stay in that same spot and slid out of the door, leaving me alone in Homestead. 


	3. Training/Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner series, the movies or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**There is a small issue of content in this chapter, but no worries there are no lemons just yet.**

_**Chapter Two: Training/Arrangements**_

I waited as I had been bid, sitting at the table when I had had enough of standing. The same train of thoughts kept circling in my head. 

Who was Frypan? Why couldn't I meet him? 

I could only think of the nudity incident. 

A firm knock interrupted my thoughts. I stood and cautiously approached the door, pausing with my hand resting against it. "Who is it?"

"I've brought lunch from Frypan. Open up for me, love?" The familiar accented voice of one of my boys came through the thick wood of the door. 

I sighed in relief and opened the door, allowing a smiling Newt inside.

"Ably gave me these to give to you as well." He said once he was inside, nodding to the pants slung over his arm.

I carefully removed the pants from him arm and slid them on.

They were at least two sizes too large, so there was a lot of rolling and an inventive use for a strip of leather lying around to keep them from falling.  

I inhaled a heavenly aroma wafting from the covered dish in his hands as he passed me. "Oh, that smells wonderful, thank you." 

"Frypan is a fair cook, I hope you like onion soup, love." He said as he set the dish on the table.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's one of his favorites to make. I'd appreciate more options, potato soup would even be an improvement at this point." He answered, taking the cloth off and fetching a carved spoon from a drawer. 

I bit my lip, debating. Should I speak up? Or just keep my mouth shut and let things unravel as they may? 

Newt noticed my expression. "What's on your mind, love?" 

"I was thinking--if I am allowed, that is--that I could help the cooks. I don't have much experience, but I do know a few things. Maybe I know a recipe that Frypan doesn't, or I could give him a day or two off now and then." I was rambling nervously at the end, unnerved by Newt's silence. 

I took a shaky bite of soup to have something to do. The texture of the soup was. . .interesting and the flavours left a bit to be desired, but overall it wasn't bad. 

"I think that is a brilliant idea, love." He replied with a smile. 

I relaxed.

"I don't imagine you'd like raising and slaughtering animals. The only other options are med-Jack, cooks or tack-hoe. Med-Jack's are our resident version of doctors, cooks are self explanatory, the tack-hoe takes care of the gardens and the harvesting. What usually happens is we have the greenie go through each task and see which one they like best. Whatever they pick, they get the additional training that comes with the permanent position." Newt explains as I continued to eat my soup. 

"Which are you?" I asked curiously. 

"Tack-hoe." He answered proudly. "Best in the Glade. I could teach you, if you want."

The proud declaration and added offering jogged a piece of memory. 

"I received training, I think. I'm not entirely sure you can call it training, exactly. A woman dressed in white taught me ways to bring men pleasure. She gave me things to practice on that would react like a man's flesh." I blushed at the end of my admission. 

Newt made a choking noise, eyes as wide as my fists. "Wh-what?!" 

I chewed on my bottom lip self consciously. "She taught me how to please you and whoever you choose for me to lay with." 

His mouth opened and closed, coherent words failing to form. "You-you were-I can't---Is it hot in here? Bloody hell, I'm going for some fresh air. You want some?" 

I nodded slowly, unsure if I could decline. He told me he wanted to go, so I will go.

* * *

There were a lot of structures and boys, so naturally a few things were going on.

Newt only led me where places other boys weren't occupying, and just gestured at the places that were occupied. 

"This is the Med-Jack's hut. Jake and Cliff are the main two we have. If you want, you can try some basic medical stuff and see if you like it." Newt offered, watching my face. 

I bit my lip, thinking. 

Is that what he wants? Did I have any previous experience with this kind of thing? 

I wracked my brain and nothing came up, so I doubted it. 

"I could try, but I'm not sure I'm made for this kind of thing." I answered tentatively.  

I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Would you like to start now?" Cliff asked, wiping his hands on a stained cloth that was probably once white, but now was more pink.

"If you aren't too busy. . ." I murmured, a little unsure. 

"Nah, sent the last one out before you got here. Now it's organizing, cleaning and preparing for the next shank to come in." He made shooting motions with his hands, directed at Newt. 

I watched Newt leave with mixed feelings.

A small part of me was relieved that he wouldn't be here if I failed to do something correctly.

The larger part was apprehensive and wanted him to stay. 

I followed Cliff to the back portion of the hut and he set me to work, explaining what each tool or cloth was used for and where they were stored when not in use. 

I wouldn't say that working with Cliff as a Med-Jack would necessarily be a bad thing, exactly, but I didn't feel like it's something I wanted to day all day every day.

I politely dodged Cliff's curious questions about what I remembered.

Neither Newt or Alby had told me that I could talk about that, so I wouldn't. 

"How is it going, love?" Speaking of, Newt walked toward me, a smile on his face.

I shrugged. "Its not bad."

He titled his head, eyes narrowing the slightest bit as he studied me. "But not the right fit, is it?"

I shook my head. 

He sighed. "Well, now we have two other jobs to try. Come along, you can help Frypan with dinner, it's too late to try to fit in two more jobs today. You'll be with me in the gardens first thing tomorrow." 

I nodded, obediently walking to where he had told me the kitchen and eating area were. 

I approached, peeking my head through the opening. "Um, hello? Mr. Frypan?"

I jumped back when a male walked up to the opening. "Yes?"

"Oh, hello. I'm Asha, I was told that you would be making dinner and I was wondering if I could assist you." I said in a rush, shifting nervously. 

He blinked twice. "Yeah. Use the side entrance when you come in."

I entered a well maintained kitchen area made almost solely out of wood and stones.

"I'm making chicken pot pie tonight. Simple to make, easy to mass produce which are both a must in the Glade. We have to feed a large group of hungry workers any given meal time, so we need to crank food out." Frypan talked as he moved, assembling the different ingredients on separate cutting boards. 

I nodded as he told me that we were to clean, peel, chop and dice as quick as we could without hurting ourselves. 

Once the vegetables were done, we plopped them in a very large wooden bowl and set it on the free counter space. Then we started rolling dough while the chicken cooled to a tolerable handling temperature.

It was actually pretty fun to be in the kitchen with Frypan. I really enjoyed it. 

The rest of the process was a mad dash to crust the pies, place them in the ovens, remove the cooked pies and replace them with another round of pies to be cooked. 

The pace toward the end was crazy, but I loved it.

The rush of adrenaline was addictive, and the faces of the Gladers when they found the food ready to eat filled me with pride. 

I wanted to keep feeling that. 

"I take it we found a winner." Newt mused as he limped into the eating area, grinning. 

I nodded enthusiastically, beaming at him with happy pride. "I like helping Frypan. You should have seen it! Our hands were moving _so fast_! I didn't know hands could move that fast, but Frypan showed me how he did it and. . ."

I continued to gush excitedly, I couldn't _wait_ to do this again. 

* * *

-Alby-

I leaned in the corner, listening to Asha talk about her time helping Frypan make dinner. 

I'd never seen her eyes light up like that. Her entire face was animated and alive as she gushed excitedly about how she discovered shecould move her hands that fast.

She was glowing.

I shook my head when Newt just nodded along with her. I'm not even sure he heard half of what she said. His grin had gone all dopey and his eyes were watching her like I'd imagine mine were.

We'd found a treasure.

I could watch her talk about being a cook all day and I wouldn't get tired of it. 

I don't know how or why, but Asha was supposed to be ours.

I'm sure I could live with that.  

~Asha~

I frowned, dinner was finished and the other Gladers were socializing, talking and laughing together. I observed them over the course of the evening, watching their interactions and making notes on their behaviour. Eventually the noise level wound down, the crowd thinning slowly as one by one they left to claim their sleeping areas.

Where did that leave me?

Neither Alby or Newt had talked about where I would sleep tonight.

I had thought that I would share space with either of them, or both of them if it was their wish, but no one has said anything. I watched each body disappear into the night with growing unease, shifting on my feet while I watched my boys interact with the remaining Gladers.

I cleared my throat when Newt finished talking to Frypan and a boy who called himself Chet. I hadn't met him personally, but he seemed alright.

Newts head snapped to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. Did you want to head in for the night?"

I nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"Alright, let me see." He mumbled, scanning the Glade. A moment later he frowned, brows burrowing. "I'm going to have to um. . .we'll have to see what's available before I can tell you where it's safe to sleep."

"Okay." I agreed, following him when he began to walk away from the small group of gladers still gathered.

Many of the huts and the hammocks within were occupied already.

The other buildings that were meant to house hammocks weren't finished or had some sort of damage to make them unfit for habitation.

"We-we can put you-you can-" Newt cut himself off, roughly messing his hair in his frustration.

"With you?" I finished for him.

I wouldn't presume, normally, but time was running out and I was becoming more tired the longer I had to wait.

"I-um-yeah." He stuttered, walking back toward Homestead.

However, instead of walking to Homestead itself, we passed it in favor of approaching a smaller hut that wasn't open like the others. It had a heavy wooden door and everything.

He looked nervous as he led me inside, closing the door behind us and in the dark I heard his footsteps before a small flicker of light shone in the darkness. The flicker grew bigger, stronger as it expanded into a decent flame, revealing the lantern it was trapped within as well as bits of the room.

What I could see was rustic, but homey.

I smiled at him to hopefully put him more at ease.

There was a roughly made staircase on the right that had only ten or so steps to it and led up to another landing.

"It's uh up here." Newt gestured toward the stairs, grabbed the base of the lantern and started climbing them one by one. I did the only thing I could and followed him, careful not to go too fast so I didn't bump the arm holding the lantern.

The next door we encountered led to a bedroom.

The hand carved bed frames, stuffed mattress and furniture were spread around the medium sized room without making it look cluttered or disorganized. It was neater than I expected to be honest and I only saw a small pile of rumpled clothes in one corner to mark it as in use by a man.

He set the lantern down on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the dresser and rubbed his hands on the front of his shorts.

"Sorry for the mess, uh, there should be extra blankets in the bottom drawer there if you need them and you're welcome to borrow trousers if you get cold. I hope you find the bed comfortable." He murmured, clearly uncertain.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be more than acceptable." I smiled at him and stripped the little clothes I wore.

In a flash, my companion had turned on his heel to face the wall, his face beet red.

"I'll just leave you to it, then." He responded, his voice a tad higher than I'd heard in awhile, his eyes averted and headed for the door.

Why was he leaving? I wondered, confused at his response to my baring myself to him. I am his, he has every right to my body-to view it or use it as he pleased. He brought me to the room he calls his own, mentioned laying in the bed he slept in, wasn't I to service him?

I pushed away the thoughts and quickly intercepted him before he could pass through the doorway, placing both palms on his chest. "Where are you going? You can stay."

"I do, actually, love. You don't have any clothes on." Newton answered, pointedly staring at a spot behind me.

I stepped forward, pressing my breasts and anything else I could into him. He made a noise in his throat, some muscles on his stomach quivered, and his breathing was uneven. I felt his reaction, he was responding, that was very good news. I brought my face closer to his, lightly skimming my nose and lips against his.

"We can fix that. All I have to do is tug here and there." I assured him in a low voice, running my hands to the bottom of his shirt where it met his shorts to brush my fingertips along the slim line separating them. When he didn't protest, I changed directions and slid a hand down this front of his shorts.

He came to life, yanking my hand out of his pants and rushing out the door.

I stared after Newt, hugging myself as I stood in the same place I had when I was pleasing him.

 _What happened? Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong? Did I touch him incorrectly? Did I say the wrong words? Did I tell him Alby's words and it upset him?_  A quick mental review of our conversations reveled that I had indeed said Newt's words. I touched him in the way that pleased him during my training, in almost the exact same way as I remember it.  _Why did he not enjoy himself as he did then? I don't understand._

I searched all the memories I could access on my training. The only anomaly I could see was that I had moved faster this time and hadn't provided the same amount of contact or the words I'd used at that time.

I was right. I had done things wrong, all wrong. No wonder he was displeased with me. I had failed him, failed them, for I had failed Alby as well.

I lay down on the bed, wrapping myself in the blankets provided and allowed myself to cry. 


End file.
